Another heart
by thephantomismyfave
Summary: what if after christine left the phantom finds another heart and this one he keeps ,but with christine getting hurt and in trouble can the phantom really keep this new girl or will it hurt him to much, find out if this young girl can help him get back on his feet once more


CHAPTER ONE

(My angel appears to me)

My name is cassidy and I live in a 2 bedroom house I have 2 bathrooms and an office in my office I have a computer and printer. I am a very good singer and I love the phantom of the opera, when my theater class was performing the phantom of the opera I jumped at the chance to do the play and auditioned for Christine and got the role by the way I am 25. Here is the strange part no sooner had I got the role strange things began happening and I was ok with them. The first thing that happened was my room I heard a voice calm and sweet and low like the voice of a man but it had a spirit quality to it and when it spoke it was almost soft like a whisper. I was not alarmed but rather entranced with the voice and I soon became use to the voice. One day it asked me "my angel will you sing for me, let me hear your voice I have protected you so you can trust me" I nodded not sure if the voice could see me and started Christine's first song that she sings "think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try" I stopped unsure if the voice could hear me and then it said "my dear don't stop fill this room with your voice" so I began singing again this time with a different song I had hope that this song would bring my voice out so I could see it "angel of music hide no longer come to me strange angel" the voice replied by singing "flattering child you shall know me see why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror I am there inside" my long mirror that stood up against my wall suddenly became very dark and a figure appeared I was caught in a trance and the figure stood standing and whispered softly 'I am your angel of music come to me angel of music" I followed the voice not sure were I was going and not caring.

Chapter 2

(The voice revealed)

The figure pulled me into the dark passage I didn't even know about, the hallway was lit up to see every sight and I finally saw my voice it was a man dressed in black with a cape all black, his hair slicked back and black and on the right side of his face he wore a white mask, his eyes were the most powerful green that I have ever seen and when he walked he had such a powerful step, and if you looked at his eyes they were so calm, so filled with pain that you got caught in them. He lead me to a horse all black and very large his arm supported my waist and I was lifted onto the horse he wanted me to sing and so I sang the only song I could think of "in sleep he sang to me in dreams he came that voice which calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again for now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind" when I finished he started singing his voice boomed with pitch and emotion " sing once again with me our strange duet my power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind" as the last note of his song ended I felt his voice draw into me and carry my soul away I started the song again "thoughs who have seen your face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear" then he sang "its me they hear" our voices combined and we sang together " your spirit and my voice in one combined the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind" after the last note my lungs were filled with air and I sang, he keep telling me to sing and sing and every time he wanted me to sing I felt the ability to sing grow and grow I sang till my heart could give no more and my voice rang out against his walls, we were now in his lair.

Chapter 3

(I hear his music)

After the last note died down he exited his boat I stayed there not able to move and not wanting to miss a single moment of this he looked at me and started to sing his voice was an angel "I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's thrown to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music you have come here for one purpose and one alone since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music my music" He stopped and took a breath and started his melody once more "nighttime sharpens heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination silently the senses abandon there defenses" he came over to the boat and held out his hand I took it and exited the boat, carefully and calmly he started his song again" slowly gently night unfurls it splendor grasp it sense it tremulous and tender" I had turned away from him but he sensed it and with his gloved hand he pulled my face back to him singing "turn your face away from the garish light of day turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night" He let go of my hand and sang " close your eyes and surrender to your darkess dreams purge your thoughts of the life you knew before close your eyes let your spirit start to sour" He had jumped up his steps and turned around looking at me I had closed my eyes letting his music lift me then his notes ended then started once more, "and you'll live as you've never live before" he motioned for me to come to him "softly deafly music shall caress you hear it feel it secretly posses you' he stopped and circled around me I could feel his presence and I didn't want to move he continued" open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night " his voice got higher and with more emotion, he then moved to the back of where his candles sat not hitting one but still moving looking at me almost looking through me, with more emotion than ever before he continued" let your mind start a journey through a strange new world leave all thoughts of the life you knew before let your soul take you wear you long to be" he held out the be so strongly that I felt myself lift off the ground his voice boomed and echoed on his walls and then died down, he came around his candles and walked up to me putting his gloved hands on my neck carefully and calmly and then sang" only then can you belong to me floating falling sweet intoxication touch me trust me savor each sensation" he held me close and with his hand slowly went down my stomach and to my side his other hand held my stomach and then he moved my hand with his to touch his face I closed me eyes and opened them savoring his touch and wishing it wouldn't end, he then grabbed my hand and started walking again singing " let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the music of the night" his song stopped and he guided me to a curtain he pulled it back revealing me in a wedding dress the emotion was so overpowering that I fainted he caught me and carried me I could still hear his voice as he laid me down on his bed "you alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night' he carried night out for so long that I fell asleep by the time he was done he then exited his room and I fell into a deep, wonderful sleep dreaming about him.

Chapter 3 continued

Erick (point of view)

I heard her voice from the shadows it was an angels voice, for the first time since I don't know when I began to let her voice fill me just as Christine's had done a long time ago before she left with that fool, I had been Cassidy's angel but now it was time to reveal myself to her, so the first song that she sang, the song that calls me, I answered the moment it ended by singing "flattering child you shall know me see why in shadow I hide look at your face in the mirror I am there inside" with my one trick the mirror revealed me I pushed the button on the inside to get the mirror to open, at the opera house It was easy but here it took me time to get used to my new and permanent home and to get used to my old tricks, there she stood just as Christine had and I felt my heart suddenly soar she was as beautiful as Christine with her long brown hair and her hazel eyes, she was in a trance the power I had over her could last for a long time I called to her and she followed me, I reached out my right hand and she was hesitant at first but then she grabbed it and I knew she was mine for now, I led her down my dark chambers where Ceaser stood as if waiting for me to bring someone, I lifted her and she continued singing we were singing my song and her voice echoed threw the halls and when I started singing I could see her eyes get wide just as Christine had done the first time I took her down here. We got off the horse and got into the boat she sat down looking every were I secretly smiled. Just like Christine I thought same curiosity lets hope. No she wouldn't or would she? We finally got to my lair and I started the song that I knew would put her in a complete trance the song I sang for my dear angel when I brought her down here and now this angel, this girl looked and sang just like her but with one difference her voice and her name but her name was the most amazing name I had ever heard when I said her name it seemed to roll out of my mouth just as Christine's had, I took her by the hand my heart started pounding so fast I wouldn't admit it but In my heart I was starting to love cassidy why I don't know but I was starting to love her I led her up the steps, she followed and I held her, her touch was amazing and I felt myself asking her to touch me I wanted her to touch me I wanted her to feel me so I moved her hand up to my mask not giving the hint to take It off but just enough to know that I was safe with her touching me, her touch was electric and I could sense it in my bones and in my heart again I questioned the feeling I had but decided to dismiss it I put my hand on her stomach and slowly moved down her side her body was so warm and I could barely control myself but I had to stop because I didn't want to scare her away so I continued to move her along we got to the wax figure I couldn't believe I had carved her out of this , something must have happened to my heart because I was happy once more feeling my music go up and soar but she wasn't mine yet. I yanked the curtain back and revealed the wax figurine she fainted, "yes!" I thought perfect now she is mine I carried her to my bed she was so light just like Christine I set her down and finished my song upon touching her again something sparked in my heart because I couldn't break away from her for a while, till I brought myself back to my senses and closed the black curtain I watched her sleep for a while then I went back to my organ and started writing more of my music, I knew she wouldn't awake till 7 and I was glad to have her here something felt right about it almost as if I was complete again but this was foolish, though I couldn't control my impulse I had to for her sake because I couldn't risk another heart break and I couldn't risk loosing my angel, no not again I will not loose my angel I vowed it till the end.

Chapter 4

(The phantom for the play and the pain)

When I awoke I saw his music box playing I

Got up wondering if all this was a dream but I knew it wasn't I walked out of the bedroom and saw him there I went up to him and held his face I asked "angel please will you be the phantom for my play" he replied "yes my dear and do not call me angel you are my angel if you wish you may call me Erick for that is my name but do not tell anyone I must remain the opera ghost for that is my wish" I knew he wanted to be the opera ghost so I swore that I would never speak of his name unless around his presence he looked at me and said "we better go practice for your play and I must get you back. Once we returned we started the play he wanted to do the middle scene were Christine takes off his mask and so we did but he wouldn't let me take off his mask so every time I had to take it off he would pretend finally I asked "Erick what could possibly be so bad that you wont let me see your face" he said "no my dear you must never see this face " he then mumbled "this retched horror face' so when he wasn't looking and was focusing on the script I snuck up behind him and took it off he screamed and roared with anger " why DO YOU DO THIS WHY MUST YOU BE SO CURIOUSE WELL NOW YOU SEE HAPPY NO DON'T LOOK" he turned away but I grabbed his arm and turned him back around, he had his hand on his face I shook my head and removed it I saw his face it looked no more than a burn to me he said "you now know and now you'll run and leave me and never love me go you will never love me just like my mother and any other woman who saw me including her" I looked at him and shook my head and said " burn , scar , or even cut I would never turn from you my phantom I love you till the end Christine must not have had the same love for you dear angel" he seemed shocked at what I said because his eyes grew wide and then I kissed him deep and passionate he tensed up but loosed and kissed me even deeper when we finally pulled away it was time to go to bed he said he would practice with me tomorrow and to get a good rest he left and I went to bed happy and content still holding his mask in my hand.

Chapter 5

(My night in the mask)

The next morning when I woke up the mask was no longer in my hand and the phantom was standing over my bed watching me "good morning" I said as I sat up he said" same to you angel" It was time to practice and after our lesson I got called to go into work it was my day off but they needed a fill in I was ok with it but Erick was not he roared "though insolent fools why do they need you can they not handle things on there own if I had a mind I would just destroy them all" I laughed and said "no cause then id be out a job I will only be out till 10 then ill be back and we can practice some more" I left hearing ok and fine being mumbled. Soon it was 10 and I headed out. My house was close so I walked back, soon I heard strange noises coming from the ally I looked around shrugged and kept walking then these men appeared in front of me, I could smell the alcohol on there breath, and one said "come here baby and give me a kiss" I started to back away but soon was grabbed. The other men were pushing me to the leader he grabbed me and kissed me then he tried unbuttoning my blouse. I screamed for my angle and they laughed but then I saw another figure this one taller than them rushing at them it was my angel he grabbed the man and threw him he then supported me and sat me down beside the sidewalk I heard him growl "if any of you try to touch her again you wont live to see the light of day and ill laugh as the light leaves your eyes" one tried advancing to me and I screamed again. Erick grabbed him and took his Punjab lasso out, with one tug the man was dead the other looked scared and ran away, the leader came at Erick but Erick took the Punjab lasso again and made a second kill he laughed at them and then looked at me "come to me its ok I wont hurt you and they wont hurt you no more" I was shaking and when we finally got back to my house I was set down into the bed. "Thanks" was all I could say but I finally got back my censes and said "thank you my Erick" he said nothing but finally said "your welcome my angel I just couldn't see you get hurt by them I saw what they wanted and they were going to do anything to get it insolent little fools they were" he got up and started to the mirror he then turned around and picked me up "were am I going" I said drowsily, he laughed and said "your coming with me to sleep it seems I cant let you out of my sight. So that night I spent my sleep in his bed dreaming of my night in shining armor but this man had a mask. I knew it was my Erick and that he would protect me till the end.

Chapter 6

(Flashbacks)

The next day I woke up looking around. I must have forgotten that I was brought by the phantom into his room. I walked out into the area were the lake was and I saw the phantom something was troubling him and he was pacing back and fourth. "Dam oh what am I to do did she really mean what she said that other night oh dam, dam" he mumbled. He finally saw me and stopped in his tracks "sorry I was just. Uh … just " I laughed and said " I know trust me I know its ok what is wrong my phantom and yes I meant that I love you" I looked at him he looked back again shocked at hearing the words that left my mouth it almost looked as though he wanted to believe that I loved him but couldn't what was wrong I needed to know. Then he spoke to me bringing me out of my thoughts "sit down I have to tell you something please my angel sit" I was very curious as to what Erick was going to tell me so I sat down he sat down across his bench and looked out to the water "you must be wondering why I found you and where I found you " In reality it was true I did wonder how he found me and what happened to Christine so I answered "yes my Erick I did wonder can you tell me" After I said that he started to tell me what happened.

Erick's flashback

After the opera house and the fire I thought I would never see my beloved Christine again after she kissed me and I knew in my heart that I must let her go as I saw her walk off with Roul my heart was broken and I saw no reason to live I was a killer and I had to leave before they found me then I heard her singing with him I wanted to go back to throw roul in the water and bring him to the dark of hell and show him the pain he caused me or throw him in the fire, and grab Christine but I knew that she could not have a happy life with me and so I let her go out of love and I didn't even know were I was going but I knew I had to leave the opera house there were too many memories good and bad I would have gone insane if I stayed there so I packed my clothes and my music in the trunk I took one last look at my lair I left a red rose for meg and madam giry and a note telling them not to look for me I took the last rose and tied a black ribbon on it I knew Christine was still here so I snuck into her room and set a note on her nightstand and then I placed the red rose on top took one last look around her room I could then feel the tears coming so I ran out as quickly as I could before I could start crying. I left without a trace and no one ever found me. Then I moved here to new York hopping to find my life once more it was then that you moved in that I heard your voice and I thought my Christine had returned to me but it was better it was you and I became an angel once more but this time it was for you so now you know.

Chapter 7

(Love and New wounds)

I was shocked but happy that the phantom had found someone new and someone who would take care of him till the end. He looked at me and got up I stood and walked over to him he held me close and touched my face. He bent me down and kissed me deeply I loved the kiss and returned the same I was ready to be claimed by someone now and I knew he was as ready to be claimed as well, He spoke softly "are you sure we should" I put my finger up to his lips and said "yes I am sure no talking now take me take me to your world let me feel you and touch you" he said "you want to feel me" then He slowly guided me to the room taking me in his arms and kissing me deeply I respond by a few pleasurable sighs soon we were laying on the bed looking at me he stripped my dress off and I started taking his suit off I took his dark ascot off and then I saw his white shirt I took it off and felt his chest it was so strong so muscular he touched my neck and kissed me I had all my clothes off and so did he his mask was showing in the moonlight I went to remove it but thought he would get mad so I asked him "may I " he hesitated and said "are you sure are you so sure" I nodded and he said "ok my angel" I took his mask off he kissed my neck and my shoulders his breath was light and his lips were just as soft then he entered me it was amazing I replied with a pleasurable moan we were making love and he was so gentle and so careful that each movement he made was cautioned and hesitant I jumped a bit at his touch and he stopped suddenly asking "did I hurt you are you ok do you want to stop" I chuckled and said "no you didn't hurt me your touch is just so amazing that it sent an electric spike down me " he continued entering me harder but not to hard, not enough to hurt me it felt amazing I kissed his neck his chest his lips he responded groaning as he kept going I groaned more and more It felt wonderful soon it was done he got off me breathing heavy, he got up and put on some black silk jamies he handed me a black silk dress for bed and a robe I put them on and got back in bed by now his breathing was normal and he returned to the bed I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep. I could still feel his presence and could feel his hand touch my face and heard him whisper "I love you and I will never leave you" Finally I heard the bed move then all was still he was asleep I could feel his warm body against mine and then I fell into a deep sleep. I awoke the next morning to the sound of rushing feet then my voice being called or more like sung "cassidy, cassidy wake up my dear angel wake please wake up" I then woke up he handed me a dress it was white and I could tell by the look in his eyes it wasn't mine it was from someone else or maybe it was his own angels dress I didn't really think about it much and I was to happy about last night and I was hopping I would forget about Christine but I soon found out that wasn't going to happen. I dressed and said "last night was wonderful' something must have caught his attention when I said that cause he smiled and said " it was amazing and I love you he sang the I love you. And again I felt my soul soar at the sound of his voice. We left his lair to go to the theater my group was ready for the performance which was 2 days away I told them that they had a phantom and they were ok with him. We started the beginning of the play and ended at the part where phantom is on the roof cursing Christine and Roul after the scene it was lunchtime Erick checked his watch and said " lets go eat back at our place we will return soon and we can go up to the graveyard scene. And by that time it should be 8 about the time you get off am I correct" I laughed "yes and you know me to well" I had to change out of my costume before we left and then we were headed off to his lair. Back at the lair he pushed me into the room very gently and closed the door "hey" I said as I laughed "I need to eat you know" he laughed "you will eat in a minute" I didn't know what he was doing but I soon found out he came to the door opened it and stretched out his right gloved hand and said "mademoiselle your lunch awaits" it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen he had grabbed a table and set it out on the balcony next to the water and the boat, on that table lay a rose with a black ribbon and candles, our lunch was so beautiful, Erick then escorted me to a chair and sat me down he told me to close my eyes I did and when I opened them he had opened a bottle of wine and started pouring it he then raised his glass "to new love and to your voice long may it fill me with joy and long may the people of New York here it" I raised my glass and drank, after lunch it was time to go back I had the greatest time and was ready to do the graveyard scene. On the way into the theater a woman was running by we bumped into her and knocked her papers out of her hands. We felt so bad that we immediately picked them up as we were handing her the papers she looked up just as Erick looked up there eyes met and she stumbled with her words "you cant be no it must not be you Erick phantom no you were dead weren't you I saw you the fire you couldn't have made It out no it I " Erick then did the same stuttering his words "no …no I no you're here WHY I mean you he left I didn't die I left, the fire didn't make it to the lair and by the time it died out so it didn't even make it to your room and I left you LEFT with HIM YOU uh.. How" they both couldn't speak so I took the opportunity to speak for them "I assume you know each other Christine what are you doing here' she seemed to have heard me because when I spoke the last word she turned quickly around and spoke directly to me 'I your with him I am sorry what's your name and how do you know me im sorry I must go we should not have come here oh I must find roul" I went to say something but was quickly cut off because after she said Roul something in Erick snapped he rushed up and threw the papers at her that he had picked up and said "THAT IGNORANT FOOL YOUR STILL WITH HIM I CANT SAY I EXPECTED LESS HOW DARE YOU THROW MY HEART AWAY LIKE TRASH HOW DARE YOU WHY YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA ALWAYS HAS TO GET HER WAY ALWAYS HAS TO THROW THE ONE OUT YOU HURT ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE YOU LITTLE INSOLENT GIRL I GAVE YOU MY MUSIC I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT I GAVE YOU THE ROSE I SHOWED MY LOVE TO YOU I HELPED MAKE YOU WHO YOU ARE AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME BY DENIEING ME AND BETRAYING ME IF I HAD HALF A MINE ID KILL THAT FOOL ROUL I LOVED YOU WELL I DID LOVE YOU BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T LOVE ME YOU LITLLE WITCH YOU LITTLE DEMON I HELPED CREATE YOUR VOICE YOU WERE TRAINED BY ME NOT BY THAT IGNORENT FOOL ROUL - "Erick STOP" I put my hands up to push him back because he had started walking too the poor girl I had stopped him in mid sentence I wouldn't let him finish for he had scared poor Christine so much that she dropped her papers and hurried out of the room I looked at him a little anger showing in my look but also a little worry he didn't look back at me "Erick what is your problem you need to forget about her I am with you now" he finally looked back at me and said "I … I don't know what came over me I just hearing that name something broke in me" I held his hand "no dear its because your heart was broken" he nodded "yes its true I just lost it go get her bring her back I must apologize" I nodded and ran after her luckily she hadn't gotten far than the second street light I called her name "Christine" she stopped thinking that it was her phantom she turned around "oh I am sorry I thought you were someone else no I must go I am sorry I must find roul and we must leave I shouldn't have hurt him I am sorry" the phantom had followed behind me and he must have had the same thought for as soon as she was about to run he started singing "angel of music you denied me turning from true beauty angel of music do not shed me come to your strange angel" he stopped he knew he had her and I let him work his magic for his voice was so powerful what happened to me happened to Christine even though I expected no less she slowly turned around as if in a trance and walked to him "im sorry" he uttered she then replied "no I shouldn't have broken your heart its my fault but I can see you have someone now we can still be friends and maybe even hang out sometimes by the way what is your name " I looked up and answered "Christine my name is cassidy its nice to meet you" I held out my hand for her and she shook it Erick nodded , laughed a little bit then hugged Christine 'don't forget your angel he is still with you even though he has found a new heart" he whispered to her she turned said" thank you my angel for being there I will still love you but now it is a different love and it was nice meeting you cassidy take care of him please" she then walked down the street waving goodbye no sooner had she done that a man followed after her I knew who that man was and started ushering Erick back to the theater if I didn't, soon it would end badly we got back to the theater and practiced more by the time we were done it was time for bed we left at 8 and got back to my house he decided it best for me to sleep in my bed tonight because he needed to think right now and he wanted to play his music and he didn't want that to wake me I nodded and got dressed for bed, soon I was asleep and I could hear his organ being played then I was out like a light.

Chapter 8

(More practice and singing lessons)

After I awoke the next morning I could still here the organ being played surly he couldn't have played all night I thought to myself but I guess so I dressed and walked out into the mirror then the passage then the lair with the room he turned and looked at me "you have a voice that needs to be heard but it also needs work so we shall do some practice before we finish the ending of the play which is tomorrow so take your place by me and I shall start the song" I nodded and walked over to him I sat down by him and he played a little tune he hummed it and then told me to try it I sang every note perfect except for the last note which I couldn't seem to get I could see he was frustrated with the way he played, so 30 sour notes later he banged on the organ and said " no wrong all wrong that one note why cant you grasp it why not ok lets try this again you have to feel the note let it take over your body let it rest in your soul" he moved his hand up in a fist and followed it all the way from my stomach to my throat I could suddenly feel the note being breathed into me and my body felt amazing I started again this time I sang with more feeling that I ever had before he loved it and said "perfect my angel perfect well I guess since you have the songs time to practice the acting " he laughed and I joined him "I am ready are you' he took me by the hand and led me through his lair again this time doing down once more in his lair with out the mask he did very good and I looked like I was scared we were ready and to celebrate we went out to dinner at first it was hard cause he didn't want to go but I got him here is what happen "no my dear we should stay here and eat trust me its much safer that way" I retaliated "no one cares how you look and even if they do they just can bug off" he laughed but turned serious "its not that simple I cant" I said "oh yes you can and you will" I dragged him to the room where I attempted to pull of his shirt that he was wearing and put him in his suit I could hear him laughing he then replied in a rather smart way "as much as I love the fact your undressing me I think I am perfectly able of handling myself" I threw his suit at him and closed the door I could still hear him chuckling as I left. When he came out he was dressed in his black suit and he had his cape on I didn't care even if people looked at him I was just glad that I could get the opera ghost out of the house we finally left and went to a very fancy restraunt soon after it was 10 I looked at the time and said "oh no my look at the time we have a performance at 5 and I think we need our sleep and I would like a little bit more practice for it wink wink" he checked his watch and stood up "oh no true lets go ill pay on the way out" we left and went back to his lair we practiced a bit more lyrics and songs and then we new we were ready it was time to show our star and the phantom Erick and I had a plenty of star to show.

Chapter 9

(Pain, let the play begin)

The next morning the phantom decided that we should go out and eat I thought it was a good idea so I agreed he said he had heard of a new lunch restraunt that would be perfect for us before our play I agreed and we headed out. When we got to the restraunt it was filled we finally got a table and were giving something to drink Erick ordered wine and so did I we started talking about the play when suddenly we heard a terrified scream come from the corner of the room of course Erick got up and ran to that area I followed and saw what had happened Christine was being beaten by Roul and I could tell from the alcohol that Roul was drunk, Erick was not going to take this he pulled roul off of Christine and I grabbed her from the table and stood her next to me Erick was pounding on Roul and knocked him out the next thing that he said was "call the police someone this man has just abused his wife and tried to rape her" I wondered why Erick said that but another look at Christine shut my thought up she looked as though she was being forced to do something her dress was ragged and she had bruises on her arms and her face she also had 2 scratches I looked back up to see the fire in Erick's eyes he had roul by the throat I could tell it took all his strength to not kill roul finally the police came and Christine filed a rapport against roul then roul was sentenced to jail for a while. We left with Christine and took her back to her house she was a little shaken but looked ok. Erick sat down and started questioning her "what the hell was that about and has he done this before tell me" she looked over to me as to ask for help but in truth I wanted to know as well so I nodded my head as to say tell him slowly she took a breath and told us everything

Christine's story

After I left you phantom roul had taken me to the carriage he said we must leave before the monster comes back I thought it was rude of him to say that because you were still my angel but decided not to say anything we got in the carriage and went to the train station we had our bags packed and I found the rose that was on my dresser I knew you had not left yet but I had to get rid of the rose or Roul would become angry so I hid it in my suitcase and never let Roul see it and Roul had got two tickets for us to stay at his brothers house but after we started living with his brother things started to change roul was different he owed money to people and the bills could not be paid I went to look for jobs but none were available soon roul started to ask his brother for money of course Phillip said yes but at a cost Phillip said that he would give him the money if the first time that roul and I you know he could watch I thought that was sick and twisted so I hid in my room unfortunately roul started getting drunk and more and more angry when I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he had never done this before so I thought that Phillip must really want to see I made sure to lock my door and stay in my room at all times except for when I needed to eat and go to the restroom but then one day roul could stand it no longer he asked me if I loved him and if I did why didn't I let him touch me I was scared I just couldn't. Roul was drunk and I could tell I tried getting him to eat something but it didn't work Phillip came up thinking that this was his chance he told me to calm down and that I would enjoy it roul grabbed my wrists and struck me in the face I was then thrown on the bed I took a lamp next to the bed and hit him over the head I didn't know what else to do Phillip cursed me and told me to leave and then he struck me so hard that I fell to the floor I got up and left the house the next day roul came and found me and apologized we left Phillips house and found a small apartment roul wasn't as bad but still would come home drunk he never tried to do what he did until today. I told him not to order any more wine and I even told the waiter to bring us some appetizers so I could get food in him but he didn't care and then he hit me no one saw it and so he though he could do it again and he did and then he got on top of me and that's when I screamed and when you guys came and that's the story.

Christine was shaking so much that I got up and sat down beside her hugging her I looked over to Erick he looked as though he would loose it any minute and he did he slammed his fist so hard against the table that the whole apartment shook he got up quickly and started to yell I held her and we let him say what he wanted to he said" WHY THAT INSOLENT FOOL ILL KILL HIM AND HIS DRUNKEN BROTHER DAM THEM TO HELL HOW DARE HE TRY AND TOUCH YOU OH I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM FROM THE START I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG AND NOW YOU PAID THE PRICE OH I WANT TO KILL THE IGNORANT FOOLS AND I SHOULD HAVE DAM THEM DAM THEM DAM THEM TO HELLLLL" Erick had finished and sat down still angry and the look he was giving the picture of roul was almost as if he was trying to set fire to it with his eyes he would make a grown man cower with that look, when he finally calmed down he came over to us and knelt down on his nee 'Christine I am sorry that the monster and his brother hurt you and beat you if I had half a mind I would kill him but he is in jail now so that is done for me now we must go but you take care of yourself please we wont see you again but if you ever need me I am just one song away and you know it" he held her hand and kissed it and then he stood up and grabbed my hand I hugged her one last time and we walked out waving goodbye. We never saw her again for she had moved and forgot all about roul and his brother or so we thought.

It was 4 in all the commotion we had forgot about the play we got home dressed and headed back out. When we got there one of the managers asked "were have you 2 been its almost time hurry up good your in your costume hurry its time" the play began and then just as it had begun it ended just as fast we got a standing ovation and roses were thrown at me I adored them and they adored me I went backstage and there he stood as elegant as ever and even handsome he pulled me up to him and whispered "even if I don't get her in the play I still get you in my life you were wonderful extravagant and magnificent your voice soared to the heavens you were an angel and now my angel a gift from me to you" he pulled me close and kissed me deeply I returned the kiss but was soon interrupted by the cast, shouts of joy, whistles and even cheers were shared by my group they wanted us to go out and take a bow so after meg and madam giry I went out and took a bow and then stepped off the side then the one they were waiting for walked out took a bow and walked over to me he grabbed my hand and kissed it and we both took a bow then he being his sneaky self picked me up bridal style and walked around the crowd went wild and everyone was shouting Christine and phantom, I whispered "they love us " he laughed "I guess they do yes they do but they love you more" we walked around for a bit and everyone started leaving we walked backstage again and saw everyone pack up we walked out after we had gathered our stuff, we were stopped by a small girl about 4 or 5 she walked up to Erick and held out a picture she said "would you Mr. phantom please write this for me" Erick smiled and said " of course and who do I make this out to" she giggled and said "me my name is amber and I love you guys I wish Christine would have chosen you Mr. phantom" Erick smiled and said "ok amber here how's this sound, to my cute angel of music your loving tutor Erick and then on the bottom phantom" she smiled and said "that good can I have a picture please" he picked her up and said sure he handed me the camera and from the table next to him picked up a red rose with a ribbon and handed it to her" here you are little one a rose from your angel" I snapped the picture and handed the girl the camera then she looked at me and said could I get a picture with you miss Christine and then one of you and your phantom" me and Erick smiled and so she handed him the camera I picked her up and said "smile little one" she smiled and Erick clicked the camera then she said "now one of you and your phantom" we both said ok and Erick walked over to me he put his hand around my waist and pulled me in to him he then handed me a rose with a black ribbon and said "smile angel" we smiled and the girl clicked the camera her mother had just came around the corner when she saw Erick she said "oh phantom wow its amazing could you" Erick replied "yes here'' he autographed her picture and then snapped a picture with her she smiled and then started to fall back Erick rushed to get her and she fainted into his arms I thought a girls dream I know it was my dream, the little girl looked up and sad "mommy phantom is holding you look wake up mommy" I could see Erick's shoulders shake trying so hard not to laugh wile holding the girls mother finally the father came and Erick handed her to him he sighed and told the little girl to come Erick had placed a rose with a black ribbon in her hand and gave the picture and autograph to her husband to hold. I said "always a little romantic I see" he looked up and laughed " if she only knew she was speaking to the real phantom but that little girl was so cute" he smiled I replied "yes she was well lets go" It was time to go so we left and went back to his lair we had done the play and we had helped with the pain we had both had a very hard day and now it was time to go to sleep I undressed and got into the soft taffeta bed then he slowly got undressed and went into the bed with me I snuggled up close to him he wrapped his arms around me and whispered " I love you even though I have said it before I will say it again and again I love you my angle" I chuckled softly "I love you to and I will stay by your side forever cause" I sang this part "phantom I love you" we then fell asleep I knew that we would be together forever and that I would be his angel forever and ever and that's how it would be till the end.

Chapter 10

(Revenge)

The next day we woke up still hugging and snuggling together the first one that was up was Erick even though I knew that would happen. Erick came in a said "I am dressed now you should be as well we are going to get something to eat but first lets see if you got mail so ill be back I hope your dressed by the time I get back" I got out of bed and replied "yes father" he laughed as he got in his boat and sailed away I dressed in a long white with pink lace dress that was laid out for me and then I waited 2 minutes later Erick came back and stormed out of his boat his cape flying everywhere. He walked up to me and said "READ THIS YOULL NEVER BELIEVE IT I CANT BELIEVE IT WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STATE CANT THEY no just read" he said as he calmed down he sat down on his seat and stared out to the water I sat down in a chair and opened the paper it read

BREAKING NEWS VISCONT ROUL RELEASED ON GOOD BEHAVIOR.

The young roul who was charged with rape and abuse was later released due to his behavior and records. His brother told news that Christine rouls fiancé had set it up to have the phantom put him in jail. News has no idea who this phantom is but is hopping to find the person who is called the phantom Roul has said that the phantom is with a new girl no name has been released but we will keep updates when we get the information.

I gasped "how" I thought then I looked back at Erick he laughed and said "good behavior why I ought to kill him for his good behavior oh no I will not let this go I am going to find him and kill that fool and you wont stop me" I laughed and said "who is stopping you but I suggest that we go get Christine before he wait oh no go lets go now" I guess Erick had the exact same idea because we were in his boat going back to my house to get in the carriage and go to Christine's apartment. We had got there just in time Roul had broken into Christine's apartment and had beat her into her room and started taking Christine's clothes off Erick picked roul up by the throat and threw him out the door and I could here him say "you are the most idiotic foolish person I have ever seen and you took her away from me and then you decide that now you can take advantage of her oh no not my angel not her you will have to go threw me to get to her I am her guide and her guardian you say that you're the light the only light im going to see is when it leaves your eyes YOUR DEAR CHRISTINE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU ONCE IM DONE WITH YOU AND IF YOU LIVE AFTER THIS IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU WILL WISH I KILLED YOU IF I DON'T KILL YOU lets see monsieur if you still can fight ha challenge me sir you say you can protect her prove your worth challenge me the phantom of the opera you have done it once can you do it again CHALLENGE ME HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA " Erick had taken his sword out and laughed at Roul who I could tell was drunk by the way he walked and tried holding his sword. Erick made his first move he lunged at Roul but unfortunately roul was able to counter attack it had been going on for a long time and finally Erick had him on the ground ready to kill him with his sword pointed at Roul's heart when Christine stopped him I thought "iv seen this before hmm" Christine yelled "No phantom No not now please" Erick didn't have the heart to hurt her any more even though he couldn't finish the job he stood back and let Roul get up he growled and walked over to me and Christine, put his sword back in to his belt and took me by the waist he looked at Christine and said "ok my angel I wont kill him for you but if he tries something again I will kill him for you I will abide by your wishes since you are still my angel maybe you should go back to the opera house and stay there or if you can find someone else that would be better I don't think you can stay with us it would be to painful for me and I am sure you" Christine nodded and said "yes im sorry I couldn't let you kill him I still love him and maybe I can get him some help but I have this place and I wont leave it I will pay for the rest in whatever I can thank you again my angel of music" At the sound of that Erick tensed up so I hugged him to release his tension he must have realized that I was there because he looked down at me and smiled he looked back up to Christine and said "wait one minute" he took out a pocket full of coins and handed them to her he said "here is enough to pay off a house and to get you food and clothing think of it as a late wedding gift from your angel of music" I chuckled softly and thought to myself "my wonderful angel I love you" He went back over and by this time roul was staggering around a corner and then he was gone Christine started crying and sobbing as she said "why did he have to change why I loved you phantom but I loved him" Erick went over and hugged her" Angel don't cry your Erick Is here but I have to go I have another Angel to look after I will always be there for you but you choose to turn the page and I made choices to but I am still one song away ok and Angel I still love you but I have cassidy now and I will love her just as much as you ok" He let go and walked back to me holding me Christine contained her posture and stopped crying she looked at me then at Erick then back at me "you two be happy and cassidy give him the love I was to blind to give him and know that I will always love you Erick and I have to go now" her last words before she walked around the corner and was gone we never saw her again.

Chapter 11

(Gustav and the mask)

A new arrival was soon to come and Erick was scared, the day the arrival came he didn't know what to do and panicked it was the first time I had ever seen something so small bring the phantom to his knees when the baby came he held it in his arms, he was so big compared to the little thing that I laughed he said to the baby "we have to give you a name and soon you will be just like daddy and mommy' he handed me the baby it was a boy and so I racked my brain thinking of names finally Erick blurted out "gustav' I loved it and so baby Gustav was born on December 13 at 1 am. After Gustav was born Erick started teaching me to sing more and more and he took care of Gustav while I sang and did what he wanted. I thought it was so cute that he would hold gustav in his lap and sing him the song Music of the night and I would sing gustav to sleep with think of me we used our songs to lull gustav this went on for a while. 10 years later and we were still doing the same thing only with gustav as a ten year old and Erick was using all his teaching skills to teach gustav our music one day gustav asked Erick "daddy how did you meet mommy" I had walked in and sat down Erick looked at me for help but I nodded telling him that he should so Erick started his tale on how he met me he said "I met your mom in her house the house we live in I sang to her and was her angel of music I heard your moms voice and my heart skipped a beat it was so beautiful like an angels and so at first I was scared thinking that your mom would be scared of me if I showed her my true self but I finally got the curriage and I took her down to my lair which you now live in. And I sang her the songs that you now know and that's how I met your mom" gustav was amazed he looked at me and back at Erick then he said to me "mommy why does daddy wear a mask" I looked to Erick who had his eyes wide he looked as though he didn't want me to tell Gustav but I thought that he must know so I said "how bout you have daddy tell you because mommy really doesn't know the full story" so gustav tried again this time to Erick" ok daddy how come you wear your mask" gustav went to touch it but Erick moved out of the way and got up and walked over to his boat he took a deep breath and said "I was in a … fire" gustav wanted to know more so he said 'how did the fire start daddy" Erick looked back to me begging me for help but I urged him on finally Erick said "the fire started in an opera house I didn't start it but I did try to get out of it, I was small and had only my mom to take care of me so I ran out of the opera house but I ran to fast because the fire caught my face and brought me to my knees I screamed in pain but kept moving when I finally got outside I needed to see my face so I ran to my mothers house and into the bathroom my face was burned badly mother had walked in asking me what was wrong and when she saw my face she screamed and ran away from me, one day she handed me a white mask that she made from a scrap of clothing and told me she could only love me if my mask was on I ran away because I knew I wasn't loved and I joined a circus and became a freak and that is what happened gustav" Erick was crying and so was I, I went over to him and hugged him gustav looked at me and said "why are you crying mommy and why is daddy crying" I regained myself and told gustav "I think its best if you go practice your songs in our room we will be there in a minute I have to talk to your father ok" gustav nodded and then ran into mine and Erick's room I looked back to Erick he whispered softly "why did he have to ask if only this horrible face wasn't the thing I dread him most of seeing" he cried more and I hugged him I said 'gustav will see your face in the time to come you cant hide it he's going to ask to see it and when that happens you have to be strong my dear you have to rely on knowing that gustav will love you for you it will just take time trust me we will get this threw and over with and we will be able to stay a family I promise you my dear" He had stopped crying and said 'ok my dear I believe you now lets go get gustav" we got up and walked to the room were we heard gustav singing we walked in and joined him and sang till midnight then we all went to bed in our rooms.

Chapter 12

(Finding out, old friends and performing)

The next morning I awoke early. Erick was already working on his songs and trying to think of new ones that I could sing along with Gustav. I walked over to him and sat down I said" so my angel what shall we do today" he turned around in his chair and smiled" well I have tickets to see the opera show and your booked for a performance but that is not until 5 so we can take a walk with gustav and go down to the park or we could do some singing or we could if you have any suggestions do what you suggest" I looked around trying to think of what to do then I said' so I am booked for a performance how bout to ease my nerves we go to the opera as you suggested that way we don't have to worry about coming back because we can stay after the performance is done for I am sure that I will be going on after but first a pick neck in the park" Erick nodded and said " go get gustav tell him the news I will finish this song and don't forget to get your dress that I picked out for you for the performance it is on my side of the bed" I nodded and walked into gustav's room he had already gotten up and must have heard us because he said "good mother you get to be in a performance and do you think father will show me his face' I looked at gustav and touched his head then played with his hair and finally said" my child I do not know your father is very protective of his face but in time my child in time now get dressed I will leave and you can come out when you are done" I left the room and closed the door I was still not dressed so I went into our room I saw the dress and sat it on the chair I then picked up a nice white dress and put it on then I grabbed the rose with the ribbon that was sitting on the table and looked at it at that time I heard a scream and then running and then cursing. I ran out the room and saw Erick lying on the floor holding his face he was angry and I could see the fire in his eyes he was cursing and saying "that child that foolish child why must he see this face dam why must he see this face" I rushed to Erick and got on my knees he looked up to me and put his left hand on my cheek and said "oh my dear for what I dread most has happened our son has seen my face and now he will not love me" he stroked my face and held my chin he finally dropped his hand and stood up still angry he looked around "where is he where is the boy" he growled I said "calm my angel I will find him" Erick sat down and tried to calm himself I went to find gustav I found him sitting by a curtain saying "fathers face its horrible he looks like a monster its not a face anymore" when gustav had said these things I started to cry I sat down beside gustav and said "my child please give me the mask that you hold and please do not be afraid of your father he has a heart of pure kindness for you and me please" gustav handed me the mask and ran to his room I could hear him say "I was only curious oh why did I look" I wiped away a tear that was forming and walked back Erick was still sitting holding his face I handed him the mask and he turned away from me and put it on he then turned back and said "oh I hope he will still love me my angel as you do' I said "do not be afraid my phantom for you are mine and his angel of music and we will never leave you just let him get used to you and It will be fine" he nodded and said "ready to go its time to leave for the park" I ran into gustav's room and I saw he was ready I took his hand grabbed the basket with the rose and grabbed both of our jackets. When we reached Erick's boat he had his music loaded and had sat the dress somewhere safe and he was making room for us his cape almost touched the water but he was quick to bring it back without getting a single drop of water on it I sat down and sat the basket beside me then gustav came and sat down in front of me Erick's cape was hitting my face so I moved it and he laughed he said "please don't get angry at the cape it cant help seeing a beautiful woman as yourself" I blushed at his words and took his cape in my hands and felt the fabric it was soft Erick wobbled and said "don't throw me too much off balance if I fall your both going with me" I laughed and let go of his cape we got to his entrance into my room and then we got a carriage and headed off to the park. When we got to the park it was already 2 and the opera started at 230 and ended at 330 so we spent 30 minutes talking and eating and watching gustav chase the other children Erick looked at me leaned in I knew it was a kiss and I accepted happily he kissed me deeply and pulled back he looked around and said "what a romantic place my angel" I nodded and said "I agree monsieur phantom" he laughed then looked at his watch" time to go " we got up and packed everything up gustav said goodbye to the children and walked over to us I held his hand and we walked back to the carriage it took us to the opera house and Erick got out and opened my door for me when we had got there I said "thank you kind sir" and he replied "mademoiselle" I took gustav by the hand and led him into the opera house Erick had the dress that I would wear in his hands he opened the door for us and we walked inside it was amazing Erick said he would be back he had to put my dress In the dressing room and he told me to get seats so I gave the man our tickets and he escorted us to the highest ranking seats we could ever get I sat down and gustav sat next to me. We watched the ballet girls practice for there performance when someone caught my eye I looked and saw that it was indeed madam giry and meg Christine's friends I ran down the stage and up to them madam giry was correcting the dancers and meg was trying her best to keep up I put my hand on madam giry's shoulder and she turned quickly around and said "who is there what down you want I am practicing with my girls" I said "madam giry you don't know me but I am a friend of Christine's" at the sound of that name madam giry cringed "that girl is no longer here and she has done enough damage now" I looked at meg who had come over 'pardon me' she said "but did you say you are a friend of Christine's " I could tell madam giry was impatient because she turned to meg and said" are you a performer or a dancer' meg replied "dancer" madam giry replied "THEN GO DANCE" meg quickly hurried away by this time Erick had come back from the dressing room and saw me he rushed over to me and stopped so abruptly it was if some force had pushed him back he stuttered" madam no it cant be you can I" madam giry sighed and said "yes Erick it is I the one who's daughter and who you casted away and left us in that fire fortunately we survived but you all you wanted was that witch" Erick steamed and said" DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A WITCH AGAIN GIRY OR I WILL HAVE YOU DEAD IN A MINUTE" he had grabbed her throat and she could not breath I yelled "stop phantom stop your hurting her" he had let her go and she dropped to the floor he turned around his cape slapping her in the face and walked over to me, the dancers were screaming and he ushered me out and up to our seats he sat down and watched as madam giry got up and started working with her girls again she had bruises were the phantoms hands were but she seemed not to notice then the girls left and it was time for the performance. After their performance it was 5 I went to my dressing room and put the dress that Erick had picked out for me. I again heard a voice it said" how I have waited to hear you perform my angel and now your time has come" then he emerged from the shadows fully dressed with a rose in his hand he went over and kissed me then he quietly pushed me out onto the stage and the crowd hushed then the song began " think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me think of me think of me waking silent and resigned imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind recall those days look back on all those times thin of the things we'll never do there will never be a day when I wont think of you flowers fade the fruit's of summer fade they have there seasons so do we but please promise me that sometimes you will think aaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa offfffffffffffffffffff meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Then the song ended. And I could hear the clapping of my husband and my child I felt amazing I bowed and roses where thrown at me then I walked backstage where as usual he stood. He walked up to me and said " perfect again my dear gustav loved you I loved you even new york loves you" he kissed me and handed me yet another rose with a black ribbon I took it and walked out the back door to where phantom had put gustav he was waiting patiently for us to come over to him. Then Erick saw something out of the corner of his eye and ushered us out into the night. I asked him "what is wrong why are you rushing?" he looked at me with concern in his eyes and replied "I saw him and he was with her I saw madam giry and meg together helping that FOOL" the last word he screamed and I saw his cape fly in the wind he had the fire in his eyes again and I decided it was time to go. We got in the carriage and headed back to the lair when we got to the lair gustav went to his room and Erick headed to his organ I could tell he was frustrated by the way his eyes were and how he played his organ I sat down next to him and said "dear are you ok" he didn't reply so I started to sing along with his tune that he played "say you'll share with me one love one lifetime lead me save me from my solitude share each day with me each night each morning" Then he sang " say you'll want me with you hear beside you anywhere you go let me go to cassidy that's all I ask of you" finally Erick talked and said "we must get roul back in jail I cant have him walking around he may hurt meg or worse find my angel" I said "true I know my angel" the problem is soon we were to find out that roul had that planned for me the angel of Erick.

Chapter 13

(Stolen and the phantom strikes again)

We couldn't stand the thought of roul being out and about but we could do nothing for it although phantom had some ideas in mind the first was to interrogate madam giry. We left to go back to the opera house when we got there gustav was told to wait in the dressing room and Erick went up to box 5 where madam giry was working on her dancing he snuck up to her and said" madam giry you tell your girls to relax but you look so tense so here" Erick grabbed madam giry by the shoulders and started to massage her shoulders softly at first then hard he said "so tense harder I need to break you of your stress he he" Erick squeezed madam giry harder till she finally said "Erick stop I cant breathe stop" she gasped for air Erick replied "harder ok no problem" she said "phantom stop what do you want I cant breathe" Erick laughed and said "you know what I want why were you helping roul and don't lie to me' he held her tighter she started to black out then finally she said "because he paid us and his money is what we needed—I needed it for meg- phantom you left us with nothing – you left us to die…" she started to black out Erick was satisfied and dropped her to the ground he looked over to me and said "were going to get that fool" we left to get gustav I ran into the room and Erick went around to get the carriage I went into the room and saw gustav backed into a corner I heard the door slam and lock behind me I banged on it and tried getting it to open I called out but no one heard me then I heard a voice it said "so Christine left me and you have the phantom and now you have a son well I wonder how he would feel if they were taken and your little phantom is asking around for me ha-ha" I knew the voice it was roul he walked up to me and I screamed he put his hand up to cover my mouth and then he hit me in the head with a candle stick I fell and saw gustav being put into a sack then I blacked out.

Chapter 13

(Erick's point of view)

I heard a scream I was just finishing hooking the horses to the carriage and I ran to where the scream was I knew it was cassidy the door was locked I banged on the door and screamed for cassidy hoping she would hear me it was no use then all was quiet I stood back took a huge step back threw my shoulder forward and ran full speed into the door it broke off its hinges and I ran into the room they were gone where I didn't know but I was soon to find out I looked around hopping to find a mirror I saw one and thought to myself "If I can do this trick I bet the fool who took them can" I walked to the mirror and felt around for a switch I found one and the mirror opened I walked into it and saw that it was almost like my lair strange I thought because my lair was back in Paris I also thought this was an advantage because I know the tricks around my lair I went down the hall and turned I then stopped because I heard a voice it said "you'll never find them I see Erick you have been looking for me oh I should have known too bad Christine is gone I didn't get the chance to take advantage of her" I roared with anger I knew the voice it was roul I replied back throwing my voice over the room "if you don't let them go roul there will be hell to pay" he chuckled and said "there already is hell to pay " then it was silent I walked forward more till I got to the boat I got in and rowed to the lair when I finally got to the lair there he stood with gustav in a sack and cassidy struggling on a bed with all her cloths off I said "you better let them go im already going to kill you but you better let them go before I make it messy he laughed and said "come to watch the show" he pulled a lever and I was trapped in the cage that I built then he walked over to cassidy and got on top of her she screamed for me and struggled as best as she could he started pulling his cloths off by this time I had enough I lifted the lever in the cage that I built and the cage moved up I disappeared before roul could see he had his shirt off and was taking off his pants when I dropped down and threw him off her he landed into a wall stunned then he got up and moved to me I disappeared again and reappeared behind him I had my noose in my hand and I threw it around his neck I tightened it as best as I could and hooked it the cage I pulled the cage up and there he went he choked but didn't die the noose was so old that it snapped he fell and I cursed I grabbed my sword and put it up to his throat I said through clenched teeth "monsieur you have gotten yourself in trouble for you messed with the phantom and his angel and now the phantom of the opera shall make his 2nd kill" he laughed and I threw him the ground I aimed the sword at his chest and with all my might plunged It into him he laughed and coughed up blood he said "I wished I could have gotten more from that slut she always was an ugly witch but your woman has a lot more" then he laughed and said in a whisper "I just wanted her away from you so I could take advantage of her ha-ha-" he drew his last breath and died I looked over to cassidy who was naked I took my cape off and walked over to her I undid her binds and put my cape around her she looked at me and said "oh my angel my angel you saved us, my husband, he was going to rape me just like Christine I love you my angel" she kissed my and I returned the kiss I ran over to the sack that held gustav he was knocked out from lack of air and I undid his binds and picked him up I handed him to cassidy and then turned to the body of roul I said "he will never hurt anyone again" I picked his body up and walked to the lake I threw it in the lake it sank and disappeared then we left the lair and returned to my normal lair when we were settled and gustav was asleep cassidy walked up to me and said "thank you my angel for saving me my saving grace I love you " she kissed me and I guided her to our room where we made love again falling asleep in each others arms she looked up to me as I stroked her hair and said "this is where we belong" and I said "forever and ever angel " then we fell asleep me with her in my arms where she belongs and where I will protect her and gustav till the end.

The end by cassidy rose Allen characters is Andrew Lloyd Webbers I take no credit for them

Conclusion writers note,

This is not the story of the phantom of the opera this is a different story the true story is in the movie or the book the 2004 movie stars Gerard as the phantom Emmy as Christine and Patrick as roul they are actors and the book is entirely different than the movie so if you want please read the book first before you watch the movie so you can see where it starts there has been many phantom of the opera movie including the Lon chany, Claudine rains and the old phantom of the opera horror movie so please keep track that this is a fictional story and not based off of anything it is just the writers imagination. Sincerely the writer.


End file.
